


NightAngel  {Season One}

by QFTIM4EVR



Series: NightAngel [1]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: 11 - year - old superheros, Bloodshed, F/M, Humor, Mentions of YouTubers, Multi, Mutants, Science Experiments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 03:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QFTIM4EVR/pseuds/QFTIM4EVR
Summary: "Do you like heroes?"----------------------------Who ever said being a hero was easy?Nobody.----------------------------"Do you know who NightAngel is?"----------------------------Who ever said that being a mutant was easy?Nobody.----------------------------"She's an amazing superhero."----------------------------Did I ask to be experimented on?No.----------------------------"She was experimented on at the age of eleven resulting in her gaining wings."----------------------------Why did I become a hero?----------------------------"Do you know why she became a hero?"----------------------------Because I wanted to make a difference.----------------------------"Because she wanted to make a difference."----"There's no such thing as safe in this world."{Book One} Copyright Jamiya Coleman. All rights reserved. Do not copy, steal, or republish anywhere else.





	1. Episode One: The Start of the Story

I walked down the streets of Sentry City. The people around me walked to their jobs. I was planning on meeting my friends at Night Cafe. Today and the rest of the week and the week after this is our summer break.  
  I readjusted my silver and gold hair into a ponytail and fixed my black shirt. As I walked I looked at the displays in the many shops in this town. Soon, I arrived at Night Cafe and walked in. I searched for my friends for a bit until a voice called out to me.  
  "Eternity, over here!" Called my best friend, Jess Mathews.  
  I smile. He's such a kawaii boy. I walked towards the back of the cafe and sit beside Jess. He hugs me.  
  "Hi, Jess!" He exclaims.  
  His green eyes sparkled as I ruffled his red hair.  
  "Hey, strawberry!" I smirk at his annoyed look.  
  "I don't look like a strawberry," he grumbles.  
  "Hey, Sam, Reggie, Ashely, and Jared," I say.  
  "Yo," says Sam as she bites into her cupcake.  
  "Hey," says Reggie.  
  "Hn," says Ashely being her regular tsundere self.   
  "Hi," says Jared.  
  "So did the picture come?" I ask.  
  Sam nods as she reaches into her wallet and takes out the picture of us in our superhero attire. She hands it to me.  
  "Wow," I breath out. "That photographer wasn't kidding when he said he'd made it as perfect as he could."  
  Everybody nodded in agreement. A waiter came up to our table and asked if we wanted anything else.  
  I picked up a menu. What? Did you think I didn't have money just because I'm thirteen? It's 2019 people!  
  "Um... I want a six piece chicken strip basket and a strawberry-banana milkshake," I say.  
  "I want BLT and a sprite," says Ashely in a monotone voice.  
  "Same thing as the ravennette beside me," says Jared who was sitting beside Ashely.  
  "Medium popcorn chicken and an orange Fanta," says Jess.  
  "And I want sphagetti and strawberry Fanta," says Sam after she finished her cupcake.  
  The waiter smiled and left to give out orders to the chef.  
  I stared out the window and started to remember how my friends and I became heroes.  
 

 


	2. Episode Two: 11-year-old Mutants Have Been Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six kids + experiment = Mutants.  
>  Trinity now hates science.

_Two years ago March 3 2017..._

I woke up to the smell of smoke. I shot up and gasped at the sight of the orphanage on fire. I gathered the little things I had and a crawled below the smoke.  
  "Hello?" I called. "Are there any survivors?"   
  "Over here!" Called a faint, but male sounding voice. "I'm... over here!"  
  I crawled towards the voice and saw a mop of red hair under one of the beds. I crawled towards him or her and pull them out. I turn them over and see it's a boy. He coughed and opened his eyes. His green ones met my blue ones. He pointed towards the bed.  
  "My... foot," he croaks. "It's... stuck."  
  I nod and reach down and carefully pick the collapsed bed off of the boy's foot. I flinch when the sound of something heavy hitting the ground entered my ears. I finally get the bed off of the boy's foot. We crawled through the flaming building.   
My breathing became heavy.  
  "Are you alright?" Asked the boy.  
  "Yeah, what's your name? I'm Eternity Trinity Cielo," I say.  
  "Jess Wolf Mathews," Jess says.  
Suddenly, the floor started to creak. My eyes widen.   
  "Crap!" I exclaim as the floor gives away.  
  Why did we have to be on the second floor when this happened?  
  "AHHHHHH!" We scream as we started to fall.  
  I landed on my arm in an awkward position. A sickening crack was heard. I scream in pain. A thud alerted me that Jess had fallen somewhere nearby. I didn't get chance to move because the rest of the second floor fell on top of me.  
  I blacked out seconds later.  
-  
I woke up to the sound of people shouting and the sound of fire being put out. My broken arm was flattened by the second floor. Oh wish I had stayed unconscious because the pain was unbearable.  
Warm tears slipped down my face. Was I really going to die like this? Buried under who knows how much rubble. I had limited oxygen and I didn't know where my new best friend, Jess, is. I choked back at sob, but instantly regretted it. I coughed up ashes from the smoke that I must've accidentally inhaled. My throat burned as I did so.  
  "Jess?! Where are you?!" I coughed out to see if he was alive.  
  "Beside you," he says.   
  I flinch and turn my head to the left. Our eyes meet.  
  "Is this really how we're going to die like this?" He asked as he big green eyes started to water.  
  "I hope not," I mumble.  
  My breathing was starting to become forced. The oxygen was getting dangerously low now.  
  "Are there any survivors in here?!" Called a muffled voice.  
  Jess and I went into hysterics.  
  "We're over here! Please help! We're running out of oxygen!" We shouted.  
  There was the sound of rapid footsteps and then the sound of heavy things being thrown. Are they digging us out? The light of the sun burst into our faces. I took in a fresh breath of air as they continued to dig out our bodies.  
The next thing I know, I was being carried by a firefighter. I was cradled against her chest as if I was precious china. My arm was killing me and I decided to voice this to voice this to the lady.  
  "M-miss firefighter, m-my right arm is broken," I stutter.  
  She looked down at me and gave me a sympathetically worried look.  
  "Don't worry, Kid, the paramedics will take care of that," she replies.  
  I nod and close my eyes. I felt myself being placed on a hospital bed.  
-  
The next time I woke up, my injuries had been taken care of and I was hooked up to an IV system. I pulled back the curtain that seperated me from the other patient and was surprised to see Jess on the other side by coincidence.  
  "Hey, Trinity," he says as he sits up. "I was worried. They said you had stopped breathing from all the smoke you had inhaled. You also had a heart attack. I thought you had died on me."  
  I smile weakly at him. "I couldn't leave an adorable cinnamon bun like you on Earth by himself, now could I?" I say.  
  He smiles brightly. Kawaii! We looked towards the door as voices started to grow near.  
  "What do you mean you want to "experiment" on them?!" Exclaimed Voice 1.  
  "They're orphans!" Shouted Voice 2. "Why would anybody be worried about a harmless experiment I want to do on them?!"  
  "Harmless? You think the experiment is _harmless_?!" Snapped Voice 1. "That's like saying poison is harmless or that getting shot in the stomach is painless!"  
  "Oh come on, James! I'll try to make it as painless as I possibly can!" Pleaded Voice 2.  
  "No! At least wait until their wounds are healed, Connor. We don't want them to get a heart attack and die," says James.  
  I hear Connor sigh loudly.  
  "Okay, but I can't guarantee that I will be happy with this long wait," says Connor.  
  I hear James and Connor walk away. I wonder who they were talking about.  
-  
Our wounds were finally healed and we were being taken to a place I had never seen before. Jess and I looked around in awe at the walls and other things. We saw people in long white coats. What were they called again? Lab coats!  
  We were following an auburn haired man who had a beard and blue eyes. He looked around twenty with his shoulder-length hair.  
  "Hey, Mister," says Jess.  
  "Yes?" Asked the man.  
  "Who are you and where are we?" Asked Jess.  
  "My name is Doctor Connor Issacs. And you are in a science lab. This is where we will be experimenting on you two," he explains.  
  He points to a big tank.   
  "There will be four more kids, all eleven, joining you soon," he says once more.   
  He puts Jess and I in the tank just as the other four kids entered. They too were placed in the tank.  
  We were introduced to each other by Dr. Connor.  
  There was Sam Norman Winchester. An African American girl with blonde hair and pale blue eyes. Ashely Melanie Brown. A Native American ravennette with brown eyes and a tsundere attitude.  
  Reggie Jackson Winchester. The twin brother of Sam. They are fraternal twins. Reggie has black hair and piercing blue eyes.   
  And Jared Ben Siara. He's a platinum blonde and has red eyes.  
Dr. Connor suddenly walked into the tank. He handed us badges that had a Sun carved into them.  
  "Do not lose these. They are very important," he tells them and then leaves to the other side of the tank.  
  All of us stood side by side. What's going on? I watched as Dr. Connor pressed a button. I waited for something.  
  A sharp stabbing was felt in my shoulder blade area. I fell to my knees and screamed in pain. They didn't tell me it was going to be painful! I could hear cracking. It sounded as if my bones were reshaping themselves. Then it stopped and I was left sitting on the floor clutching my sides trying to breathe.  
  I looked up and glared at Dr. Connor.  
"Are you okay, Trinity?" Asked Jared as he helped me up.  
  I shakily stood.   
"Yeah, but now I want to wring Connor's neck," I grumble as I turn my gaze to Connor once more.  
  I walk around the tank trying to figure out why I felt lighter. What that needle thing do to us. I over to Jess and gasped. He red fox ears and a matching tail. I look at the others.  
  Sam has crane wings on her back and her eyes were now slightly brighter. Ashely had black cat ears and a matching tail as well. Jared seemed to be an albino fox. And Reggie was a black wolf. I didn't know what I was.  
  "You're a literal angel," gasps Sam.  
  "Well, a demon angel at that. You have red horns, a halo, and wings," says Jared as he pokes one of my horns.  
  I smack his hand away.  
  "Don't touch that!" I say.  
  He raises an eyebrow and shrugs.   
Dr. Connor walks into the giant tank. He looks at our new forms. He writes something on his board.  
  "Subjects have survived phase one. Phase two starts now," he mumbles as he walks out quickly.  
Why's he walking put so fast? I looked up and saw tiny holes in the ceiling. What are those?  
  Suddenly, a blue gas was sprayed. I coughed. Can my life get any weirder? The gas stopped spraying after a while.  
  "What did that even do?" Reggie asked in confusion.  
  Dr. Connor walked back in. He had a satisfied look in his face as he walked towards us.  
  "It seems we have successfully mutated your DNA," he says proudly.  
  "Wait a sec!" I exclaimed. "Hold the phone! Hold the phone! You mean, this whole time we were being used?!"  
  He nodded.  
  I lunged at his neck. I managed to grab hold of it and started to choke him. He wheezed and tried to pull me off. He wasn't going to get me off of him so easily. Something yanked me off of him.  I kicked and shouted.   
  "You ruined our lives! I hate you! You turned me into some kind of mutant!" I screeched. The others were being picked up by other people too.  
  They tried to get out of the men's grip. I continued to scream at Connor until something was jabbed into my neck. I froze and then I blacked out.


End file.
